


A Seasonal Love

by VelociraptorBean



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seasons Fluff Um idk I'm new to this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorBean/pseuds/VelociraptorBean
Summary: AutumnThere they were falling in love in fall.WinterHis lover grinned up at him where she was sitting in a pile of white fluff, bundled up to the ears in coats and scarves.SpringThey tittered to one another like the birds in the trees high above.SummerHe suddenly looked back at her and whispered,"I love you."She looked up at him eyes twinkling like the stars above,"I love you too."





	

AUTUMN  
She laughed at his childish antics as he pranced around, before tripping and flailing into a pile of leaves. Golden sunlight drifted down through the jagged canopy of auburn trees. She suddenly helped as he pulled her down and threw leaves at her, a smile crinkling his face. There they were falling in love in fall.  
WINTER  
He stared up at the sky in wonder as soft kisses rained down. Tentatively, he reached out a hand watching in amazement as the tiny little crystal melted into a drop of water. Snow, such a foreign concept to him. How the little flakes could pile up so quickly astounded him.  
"C'mon, have some fun!" His lover grinned up at him where she was sitting in a pile of white fluff, bundled up to the ears in coats and scarves.  
He smiled in return and jumped in.   
SPRING  
"Oof," he giggled out as she rammed into him from the side. They went sprawling down the hill flattening the smiley little flower faces as they went. She smirked down at him, and reached to dust the grass out of his hair. The two parts of a whole laid there, soaking in the suns strengthening rays and each others presence. They tittered to one another like the birds in the trees high above.  
SUMMER  
The wind sighed through the night, cooling the warm air. He stretched out, back against the slightly scratch blanket with her on his chest. Her, oh how he loved her. She looked perfect lying there, hair fanned out around her head as she studied the stars. He followed her gaze, looking at the millions of winking little dots spread across a navy canvas. How lonely it must be up there by themselves, miles apart from each other. He suddenly looked back at her and whispered,"I love you."  
She looked up at him eyes twinkling like the stars above,"I love you too."  
Crickets and cicadas chirped their approval at the content couple, spread in a tangle of limbs under the soft moonlight.


End file.
